


Flying High

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [38]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bonding, Brief Insecurity, Dragon Riders, Dragon!Magnus, Dragon/Rider Bond, First Flight, M/M, Pining, Sass, Teasing, Was this an excuse to just write Magnus with dragon scales all over his skin?, cuteness, perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus Bane, one of the oldest and most powerful dragons in the world, is hosting a party, inviting all the unmatched riders in the state to try and find his rider.The last thing Alec Lightwood wants to do is attend a party filled with dragons and riders who would be finding their pairs because he lost his dragon years ago.Or, at least that's what he thought.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 42
Kudos: 591
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallenhurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenhurricane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After All This Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239997) by [ToTheStarsWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting). 



> So this fic was inspired by my favorite fic by ToTheStarsWriting, and when I got the below AMAZING prompt from FallenHurricane, I couldn't resist! (Also did I borrow the fact that Magnus wore nothing more than a waistcoat and jeans to his first date with Alec in the books? PERHAPS!!) 
> 
> Filling my Wing Fic Bingo Fill!! 
> 
> Prompt: I want a fic where Magnus shows up to something (some sort of party? Idk) and pulls the “sorry I’m late, I didn’t want to come” thing and Alec snorts from the corner and Magnus hears him and is like “BUT NOW THAT I’M HERE-“ and then flirts with alec the whole time  
> alternatively, Alec says it completely unironically and Magnus thinks it’s hilarious and that’s how they meet

"Alec, you have to go!" Isabelle said, stomping her foot. "Magnus Bane is hosting the party!" 

Alec sighed and stared at her. "Izzy-" 

"Alec, he's one of the oldest dragons in the world and one of the most powerful, _and_ he's looking for his rider! All of the unmatched riders in the state will be attending-" 

"All the more reason for me not to go," Alec said, looking over at her. He tapped his fingers nervously against the couch and exhaled hard. His runes ached and he stood up, stretching. "Seriously, it's not like someone like Magnus is going to pick an over-aged Hunter like me. He's not even a Hunter dragon!" 

Isabelle put her hands on her hips. "It doesn't matter! Maybe you're both mismatched! That has happened before, and you need to go because there will be dozens of other dragons at the party!" 

Alec stared at her and softened, reaching out to rub his hands slowly up and down her arms. "Izzy. I know you're worried about me." 

"You're only a couple of years from a de-runing, Alec," she said with a stomp of her foot. "We're in the middle of a war. We can't afford to lose anyone, and Jace and I need you." 

Alec breathed out slowly and wrapped her up in his arms and hugged her tight. "I need the both of you too," he admitted, his voice quiet. "But you and I both know that it might be too late for me." 

Izzy huffed. "I know you insist that you met your dragon when you were a kid, Alec, but you weren't old enough to bond back then!" 

"I know," Alec told her, smiling. "And if I thought I had any chance of meeting that dragon again, I would be looking, you know that." 

"You don't  _ know _ that he was killed in that Circle raid," Izzy snapped, then winced, turning her face to the side. "I'm sorry, Alec. I'm sorry." 

Alec took a deep breath again and looked at her. "Would it make you happy if I went?" 

Isabelle nodded, one quick jerk of her head. "Please?" 

"All right," Alec said. He stretched and rolled his shoulders. "Guess you'd better help me get ready?" 

She smiled, even though it was shakier than it should be and nodded. "Yeah, I can do that, Alec." 

Alec followed her into his bedroom and watched as she started to toss clothes out of his closet. His skin itched uncomfortably and he rubbed at his arm, frowning. He hadn't felt comfortable for days now, and if he didn't know better, he would have thought it was a symptom of his dragon being nearby. 

~!~ 

"Magnus," Catarina said, a low growl echoing in her throat as Magnus paced past her, his wings snapping angrily behind him. "You need to calm down." 

"He's out there," Magnus snarled, glaring at her. "He's out there, Cat, and I can feel him and I can't track him down and I don't know why! It's like he keeps staying just out of my reach!" 

"Magnus, breathe, please. If you burn down the venue, the caterer is going to be pissed," Catarina added, reaching out to cup his face. "Look at me." 

Magnus lifted his eyes to her, his wings pulling in against his back before going translucent, then slowly fading as he got himself back under control. "What if he doesn't come tonight?" 

Catarina smiled faintly. "We have invited every rider and their family tonight in the entire state, Magnus. I highly doubt that anyone would turn down the invitation from you." 

Magnus bit down on his lip. "I never should have left him. I knew, I never should have let him go back then, I should have-" 

"Kidnapped a young child from their family? Oh yes, that would have gone over so well," Catarina said. "You're going to find him, Magnus. I promise that you're going to find him." 

Magnus sank down into one of his chairs and rubbed at the golden scales behind his ear and fiddled with his ear cuff. "What if he doesn't want me?" 

Catarina raised her eyebrows. 

Magnus glanced up at her and huffed. "Not everyone wants a dragon with my reputation, Catarina. Nor do I want a power hungry rider. What if we aren't compatible?" 

_"Magnus,"_ Catarina said, her voice softening as she stepped in close, hugging him tight, exhaling smoke into his hair to tease him. "You will be fine. You have both been looking for each other. It's going to be okay, you're going to find him, and I have no doubt that you will be compatible." 

Magnus nodded and closed his eyes, leaning into her arms. "Do you think he'll fly with me?" 

"I think," Catarina said. "He will not be able to resist." She smiled and ruffled his hair, listening to him squawk in indignation. "Now, maybe you should distract yourself by getting ready for tonight. You need to figure out what to wear." 

"That distraction wasn't particularly subtle," Magnus said, huffing at her, even as he stood up. "But you are right." 

Catarina winked at him. "Show off tonight, Magnus. You deserve as much, and when you find him, or he finds you, I promise it's going to be okay." 

Magnus nodded and opened a portal with a flick of his fingers, stepping into his bedroom. She was right, and she would ensure that the party for tonight was ready. Stepping into his closet, he trailed his fingers along the silks and other outfits, humming. 

What outfit would attract his rider? What outfit would paint him at his most desirable? 

Picking up a waistcoat, and a pair of slacks, Magnus started to grin and brought them back out in front of his vanity. He was going to do his best to make an impression tonight. 

~!~ 

"Alec you look like you want to be anywhere other than here," Izzy said, huffing at him. 

Alec glared at her, sipping his drink. "Well, that's accurate, because that's true," he hissed, looking at the greeting line in front of the both of them with a sigh. "We've been standing in line for an hour, Isabelle, this is ridiculous." 

"If you hadn't made us late-" 

"I did not make us late," Alec growled, glaring at her. "I am going to remind you of that if you dare tell him-" 

"Tell me what?" A melodic voice asked. 

Alec bit down the urge to groan and turned to look at their host. He didn't meet the dragon's eyes as he explained, with a wave of his hands. "Sorry that we're late, I didn't want to come, so she had to convince me." 

A low chuckle had Alec meeting golden eyes and his heart stumbled in his chest. He smiled faintly and flushed in embarrassment as he looked away from Magnus Bane. At least he didn't look too upset. 

"And why didn't you want to come, hm?" Magnus asked, studying the two riders in front of him curiously. Both of them were unpaired, but the taller of the two carried sorrow around him thick enough that it was evident to any who looked for it. "This is the party of the year, or so my planner has been telling me." 

Alec exhaled slowly and looked to Izzy who was staring at him. His runes began to ache, pulsing against his skin. "I," he swallowed and shook his head. "Excuse me." 

Isabelle reached out a hand, but Alec was already ducking away from them both and into the party. She turned back to Magnus Bane, who was watching her brother with undisguised curiosity. 

"Did I give cause for offense?" Magnus asked her, a frown tugging his lips down. "That was certainly not my intention." 

"No, not at all," Izzy hurried to explain. "He just...he believes...he lost his dragon. A long time ago. He met them, but he was too young to bond and there was a Circle attack and..." 

Magnus' eyes softened. _"Ah._ I understand. Well, I will find him later to apologize. It was a pleasure to meet you...?" 

"Isabelle Lightwood," she said, holding out her hand with a smile as Magnus shook it. There was no jolt of recognition and they shared a rueful smile. Not a match then. "Thank you for the invitation," she added. 

"Enjoy the party, my dear," Magnus said, gesturing her inside as he turned back to the rest of the folks waiting to come in. 

Alec found a corner to nurse his drink in where he could peruse the entire room and sank back into the shadows. At least Izzy had done nothing more than push another drink into his hands before she had turned to the dance floor with all of the other dragons that were present. Maybe she would find her dragon tonight and he would be able to celebrate with her. 

He bit down on his lip and closed his eyes, remembering the flash of a golden wing, and a roar that shook his bones. Alec breathed out slowly and opened his eyes again. He should never have come here tonight, it was torture, no matter what Isabelle thought. He would accept his de-runing, and find some-

"Penny for your thoughts?" 

Alec blinked back into the present and looked at Magnus Bane, who was standing in front of him again. Now that he had a second to properly look, he could see that Magnus was wearing nothing more than a waistcoat, nothing under it, golden scales twisting up his forearms and biceps shining in the light of the room. He swallowed hard and lifted his eyes to look at the dragon again and smiled. "Nothing worth sharing, I'm afraid. I'm not much for these types of parties." 

"I can understand that," Magnus agreed, smiling as he settled next to the other Lightwood sibling against the wall, surveying the guests. "I enjoy them from time to time, though not as much as I used to, perhaps." 

Alec looked over at the dragon in surprise, and he couldn't help tracing the golden scales that faded into his skin that shone behind his ear. He was beautiful. So beautiful. He bit down on his lip. "Why? I've heard that you've certainly enjoyed this, uh...kind of stuff before." 

Magnus laughed a little and smiled. "I think, as I've gotten older, and as I've wanted to find my rider more and more, there is less companionship in a crowd." 

"I hope that you find them tonight," Alec offered, flushing when Magnus' golden eyes swung to his. "Your rider, that is. You deserve that." 

Magnus' eyes softened. "Do you not want to find your dragon?" 

"More than anything, were they alive," Alec said, his voice quiet. "But I have every reason to believe they were killed in a Circle attack when I was little." He didn't see the way Magnus' eyes sharpened as he looked down at his drink. "I know he protected me, and all of the others, attacking them to protect us. But there were so many..." 

"How old were you?" Magnus asked, his attention entirely focused on the man next to him. His eyes took in the dark hair and pale skin that was only accentuated with the black on black suit, allowing him to blend into the shadows. 

"Six," Alec said, smiling sadly. "I know we couldn't have bonded, but I knew it was him. I knew that my dragon would give anything to protect all of us, and from the small bits I can remember, he was the bravest person I know." 

Magnus tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Was that...seventeen years ago?" 

Alec frowned and turned to the dragon, facing him. "It... _was._ How did you know that?" 

Magnus' breath caught and he pushed himself off of the wall, staring at the rider in front of him. The itch under his skin was almost unbearable now, the indication from his magic telling him that there was something here, that the had almost figured it out, that it was almost... 

"What color was your dragon?" Magnus asked, the rest of the world melting away as he stared at the rider. At the Lightwood sibling who had met his dragon as a young child, who had black hair, bright eyes, and pale skin. "Do you remember?" 

"I remember golden wings," Alec whispered, flinching as he remembered. "Golden wings and a roar that shook the building. He was so angry that we were being attacked. I remember wanting to help, even though I knew I would only get in the way. Did..." he swallowed. "Did you know him?" 

Magnus was dizzy under the weight of his magic as he watched this boy in front of him describe the attack that had left his back and wings scarred, when he had rescued riders and dragons alike from a Circle attack that would have decimated them. He'd been captured and locked away for years until he had escaped. "I..." 

"Hey," Alec said, his eyes sharpening on Magnus, who seemed to be swaying in place, his eyes far away. "Magnus, right, are you okay?" 

"Seventeen years ago," Magnus breathed, smoke curling out of his mouth as he spoke, his power coalescing around him as he stared at his rider. It had to be him. It  _ had _ to be. "I heard of a Circle attack that was going to happen on riders and dragons, some freshly bonded. They needed to be protected, so I attacked, and gave them time to escape." 

Alec's eyes widened and his breath caught, his gaze flickering down to the golden scales on Magnus' arm before back up to his eyes. "You... _you..."_

"I was captured," Magnus continued. "By the Circle. Tortured and held until I was able to break free." 

Alec's mouth fell open and he stared at the dragon in front of him, the dragon who, who might be... He'd been  _ captured _ . That's why he hadn't... 

Magnus reached out to touch his rider on the cheek, to establish the connection, to  _ see _ if it was him and paused, unable to look away from those eyes that sparkled, even now in the bright lights of the ballroom. 

"Please," Alec whispered, his eyes darting between the hand next to his face, and Magnus' eyes. 

"Tell me your name," Magnus breathed, his heart pounding, his magic surging in him, the lights starting to flicker around them, the iridescent outline of his wings growing brighter behind him. "Tell me your name, little one." 

"Alexander, Alec, Lightwood," Alec breathed, and then Magnus' hand was pressed to his cheek. Like that, the barrier between both of them that had been unintentionally built was gone. A muffled sob escaped him and he pressed in close, into the circle of his dragons' arms, nuzzling his cheek against the golden scales on his neck. "You're alive, you're  _ alive," _ he repeated, reaching out to clench his hands into the fabric of the waistcoat Magnus was wearing. 

"There you are," Magnus breathed, tightening his arms around his rider, who had folded himself into his arms, like the only thing keeping him upright had been his sorrow. The sorrow that he had worn like a shield that had kept them from feeling the hints of the bond that had been there. "There you are, my darling rider." 

Around them, he could hear the people starting to whisper, starting to call his name. Magnus focused on the trembling man in his arms and nuzzled into his neck, tightening his arms around him. "Fly with me?" he whispered. "Come fly with me, Alexander?" 

Alec pulled himself back from his dragon (though not far enough so their contact was severed) and let his eyes drift up to the outline of golden wings behind Magnus, a grin stretching his face before he focused back on Magnus' eyes, gold and bright, just like his coloring. "Yes," he breathed.  _ "Yes, _ Magnus." 

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand, holding onto it as he turned and ran for the balcony windows. There were shouts and calls of both of their names, but nothing mattered except getting into the air together. He looked back at Alec and laughed, even as a path was cleared for them, and the grin his rider was sporting meant everything. He waved his hand and blew the balcony doors open with his magic. He lifted Alec’s hand and kissed it, before he grinned and ran towards the balcony railing, vaulting himself over it as he transformed. 

The roar that echoed through the sky was the one that haunted his dreams and memories and Alec jumped up on the railing, watching as Magnus, golden and shining, shot into the sky before looping back towards him. Alec waited until he could see Magnus swooping towards him and leaped, his runes helping as he landed cleanly on Magnus’ shoulders, grabbing onto the spines running down his back before Magnus beat his wings and launched them into the air. The wind was rushing through his hair and he could feel Magnus’ magic sinking into his runes and he could feel everything - every breath in Magnus’ chest, the joy suffusing them both, every flex and shift of his muscles as Magnus brought them higher and higher. 

Once Magnus leveled off and the mansion was barely the size of his hand below him, Alec tipped his head back and shouted in glee. He could feel Magnus’ echoing joy through their bond and he held on as Magnus did a loop, burning off some of the excess energy. 

_**< "How do you feel about dramatics, Alexander?”> ** _

Alec blinked in surprise at the sound of Magnus’ voice echoing in his mind and he grinned, his eyes drifting shut. He’d heard of riders that could communicate with their dragons through their bond and he couldn’t help grinning. _**< "I think you can persuade me to like them.”> **_

_**< “Excellent,”>**_ Magnus said. _**< “Best to hold on tight then.”>**_

Alec watched Magnus fold his wings and then they were diving. He shouted again, spreading his arms wide, tightening his thighs and legs around Magnus as they dove. He could feel Magnus’ excitement as they raced towards the ground, only for Magnus to spread his wings at the last moment and send them rocketing past the house, spinning in tight spirals before climbing once again. 

Alec didn’t know how long they flew for, lost in the euphoria of the fresh bond, of the realization that his dragon, that Magnus was alive and  _ well,  _ and that nothing was going to part them again. When Magnus started a much more marked and slower descent towards the mansion, Alec knew their first flight was coming to an end. Leaping off Magnus’ back and hitting the ground of the balcony a few seconds before the man himself was transforming back into a human and stepping close again had him grinning. 

Magnus reached out and took Alexander Lightwood’s hand and squeezed it, tugging him in close, nuzzling into his neck. He could still smell faint distress in his rider and knew that while everyone still at the party was watching them, none of them would risk coming close yet. “What’s bothering you?” he asked, his voice soft. “I hope I do not disappoint you?” 

“You could never disappoint me,” Alec breathed, his arm around Magnus, pulling him in closer, until they were pressed together. “You’re perfect, and I’ve dreamed of you every single night since the day you saved us all.” 

Magnus hummed happily, glad when his rider moved closer, their body singing with contentment. “Then tell me what is wrong, little one?” 

Alec tensed and closed his eyes, before admitting softly. “We’re mismatched, Magnus. I’m a Hunter. I know you aren’t.” His fingertips dug into Magnus’ waist, reluctant to let him go, or imply that they were not meant for each other because they  _ were. _ He could feel it, especially now. 

Another hum left Magnus, this one far more considering and he nuzzled into his rider. “You’ve been  _ trained _ as a Hunter, because it is what your family is, little one. But it is not what _you_ are. If I had to guess, it perhaps never fit quite as it should?” 

“How…” Alec swallowed, blinking in surprise. “How do you know that?” 

“Because,” Magnus purred, smiling against his rider’s skin. “I can smell it on you. You are a Warrior like me, little one. We are built to protect, to lend strength, aid, and power to those that need it most, and turn the tide of this war.” 

Alec’s breath caught, but even as Magnus described it, he felt the rightness of the title, of the description, settle into his bones. His runes sang, and he could feel the faint burning on his skin as they shifted, responding to the call of his dragon. “We protect,” he agreed. 

“We do,” Magnus said with a smile, pulling back to look at his rider, meeting his eyes, before leaning in to brush their noses together. “I please you, my little one?” 

Alec’s fingertips traced over the scales on Magnus’ forearms and up over the swell of his biceps before meeting the golden eyes watching him carefully. “You are the most beautiful man, and dragon, I have ever seen, Magnus. You’re perfect, I told you.” 

Magnus reached up to fiddle with his ear cuff, smiling faintly. “I am far from perfect, Alexander.” 

“Maybe,” Alec allowed. “But you’re perfect for me, Magnus.” He exhaled shakily, nerves starting to get the better of him before he stepped in, closing the distance between their bodies, their lips separated by only the smallest distance. 

Magnus froze, his magic still and waiting as his rider pressed in closer, certainty from Alexander curling through the bond, making his breath catch. 

_“Magnus,”_ he whispered, his heart pounding, the bond singing with sureness between them both. _“My dragon.”_ He brushed their noses together again, the faintest of touches making his eyes flutter shut before he breathed out the final words to complete the remaining piece of the bond. “My  _ mate.” _

A low, possessive growl escaped Magnus as his rider kissed him, hard, claiming, and  _ certain. _ His magic was singing with it, sinking into his Alexander eagerly, intent to claim just as he had been taken by him. By the time they pulled apart, panting softly, Magnus’ wings were wrapped around them, protecting them from the curious eyes of the others. 

“Mine,” Magnus breathed, cupping Alexander’s face, pulling him in for another kiss. “My mate, Alexander.” 

Alec smiled, dropping his face against Magnus’ shoulder, breathing in the comforting feel of his dragon, wrapped around him, protecting them both. “Izzy is never going to let me live this down,” he whispered. 

“We’ll face her together,” Magnus promised, keeping his arms tightly around Alec. “I’ll keep you safe.” 

Alec laughed and nodded eagerly. “We’ll keep each other safe,” he promised. “But for now, I don’t know about you? But I’m starving.” 

“Flying does make one hungry,” Magnus agreed, reluctantly pulling his wings back, letting the power fade from his shift, the translucent outline of his wings disappearing a moment later. He took Alec’s hand and lifted it, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “Stay with me, tonight?” 

Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand and met his dragon’s golden eyes. “Nothing is going to take me away from you ever again, Magnus.” 

“I love the sound of that.” 

There was still a war waiting for them, battles to be fought, people to protect, and aid to give. But with Magnus smiling at him, for the first time in his life, Alec found himself looking forward to it, with his mate at his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
